


What Do I Know?

by bromanceorromance



Series: divide [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: love could change the world in a moment,but what do i know?





	What Do I Know?

"Baby, they know what they're talking about," Louis insists. "It's the 21st century, but it's still not okay to be gay when you're in a boy band." 

Harry frowns. "I've never been in the closet, Lou. I don't even remember coming out to my mum, she just _knew_." 

"I just don't want to screw up what we could have here. I mean, they think we could make it big, but if we're out of the closet..." 

"Since when is being in love bad for the world?" Harry mutters. 

"I don't know, Haz. I just don't know. But this is our chance, baby. Us and Liam and Niall and Zayn. Do you want to screw it up for them? Because I can't even stand the idea of screwing it up for you." 

"I know. I just – I never thought I'd have to choose between my dream and the love of my life." 

Louis leans in and presses a chaste kiss to his lips. "You aren't choosing one or the other, baby. We're choosing _both_." 

 

\--- 

 

"I'd like to remind you that you are the one - " 

"Oh, shut up," Louis interrupts him, no real heat behind his words. "I know." 

Harry smirks. "Just go play straight for the cameras. I'll fuck you tonight to remind you how much you love dick." 

Louis arches an eyebrow at him. "Who says I don't want to fuck you in the mattress? And who says I'd need a _reminder_  that I love dick?" 

Harry chuckles. "Just trying to help." 

"You are making fun of me. Don't even try to pretend you aren't enjoying this." 

"It's just a date, Lou. A fake date with a fake girl. Is Eleanor even her real name?" 

Louis shrugs. "I'm honestly not sure. I think they might've created her in a lab." 

"Syco labs? Producing fake girls for fake straight boys since the year 2000." 

Louis rolls his eyes. 

"Try to be nice to her. She might not be a robot and might have actual feelings." 

 

\--- 

 

"Louis, calm down." 

"Calm down? They're setting you up with fucking _Taylor Swift_ , Harry. The drama queen of the freaking music industry. She'll write a trashy album dedicated to your breakup. She'll make you into an asshole ex-boyfriend for her career to advance." 

Harry grabs Louis's hands and stills him. "It'll be fine, babe. A couple pap walks and it'll be over." 

"I don't like it. I don't like seeing her grubby hands all over you." Louis growls. 

"Maybe you've got an idea of what it feels like to watch you and Eleanor now." 

Louis glares at him. "That's not the same." 

"Why not?" 

"You're a better actor than me." 

"That's not true," Harry insists. "You just don't even want people think you and Eleanor are together, so you make sure it looks fake." 

"Why can't you do that with Taylor?" 

Harry laughs. "I'm taking Lou and Tom and their _child_  on the date with me. How much more obvious could I be?" 

"Don't kiss her." 

"It's a first date as far as anyone knows." 

Louis leans forward to lock their lips together until there's a knock at the door. 

"I've got to go," Harry murmurs. "I love you." 

"Love you, too." 

 

\--- 

 

"How is it 2016 and not only are we still in the fucking closet, but now I've got a fake baby on the way. Not even with Eleanor. That's too simple. They'll probably make me get back with her if they can get her to sign a new contract, though. We know they've been after her for a while." 

Harry chuckles. "We're still together, though," he reminds his boyfriend. "We're together and we're happy and we're living our dream. Just like we wanted." 

Louis frowns. "Not _just_  like we wanted." 

"Well, yeah, but we're still young." 

"You're younger than me." 

Harry rolls his eyes. "It's not like we're in a rush to have children. We can adopt or whatever anytime." 

"Well, apparently we can get girls pregnant by holding hands, now, didn't you know?" 

" _Louis_ , you don't even have to see the kid. They're going to photoshop shit together to make a show of you being a father on a semi-regular basis. That's about it. Nobody's even supposed to interview you about it." 

 

\--- 

 

"We've got this." 

Harry grins. "Yeah, we've got this." 

They step out from behind the curtain together, hands entwined. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Ed Sheeran song.


End file.
